Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 1st Half
}} "With the help of the Adapter and Poirot, the missing persons incident was successfully resolved. 'Kiddy Land' also strengthened their monitoring system, and went back to the safe and peaceful amusement park that it was. And now, in such a 'Kiddy Land', a new 'Adults' Area' is established. 'The area where you retain the heart of a child,but become a grown-up in appearance!' Using the chance to become different than usual as an appeal, it became widely popular among avatars with child-like appearances. But there seems to be a situation where avatars keep having trouble turning back to normal...!?" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 1st Half is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Kiddy Land 2 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. Some time after the events of Secrets of Kiddy Land, Kiddy Land had reopened with a better monitoring system and set up a new Adult's area, where instead of adult avatars having their appearance changed to that of a child, avatars with a child like appearance could have their appearance changed to that of an adult. However, issues seem to arise again, as many avatars are having trouble returning to normal. Poirot asks for the adapter's help once more, believing Dominia to be behind it. She thinks that Kiddy Land said they were going to have higher security but didn't actually follow up on it. She blames herself for failing to capture Dominia last time, but then moves on. This time she has enlisted the help of Heisenberg and Fermat, both who now have childlike appearances, and the former mentioning seeing someone in a pink costume. They run into Paracelsus, who now has an adult appearance, who mentions getting some soda candy that transformed her. She mentions that it appears to lower your thinking ability, however, and when asked if she saw a person in a pink costume give them out and she responds yes. Poirot reaches the conclusion that it lowers a person's thinking ability in order to make them not try to revert back. Poirot takes the adapter to the Adults' Area to sort things out. They run into Fermat, who mentions seeing a pink mascot but lost where they were. She says she last saw them behind the Adults' Area but mysteriously disappeared. On their way there, they run into an adult Mashiro being chased by a child Grimm, who is chasing her due to her resembling his first love. It actually is his first love, but due to his lowered thinking ability and her adult appearance it seems he doesn't realize it. Poirot asks the adapter to step in and stop Grimm's actions. Grimm runs past some guard AI, taking them out in an attempt to catch up to Mashiro. After a bit of conflict with Grimm, he is stopped and taken away by the guard AI. Mashiro thanks the adapter and returns to the Adults' Area. The adapter and Poirot continue after Dominia in Secrets of Kiddy Land -Season 2- 2nd Half. Quest Overview Prologue Second Request= |-| 1 Second Infiltration= |-| 2 Second Search= |-| Ultimate A Boy's Love= |-| 3 Second Progress= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * A Lovely Woman: After eating the candy Mashiro became older, and suddenly a boy started chasing after her, which made her and Touka split up. * Grimm's Love at First Sight: After eating the candy Grimm became a child, then found a woman who looks like his first love and went after her. * '''Adults' Area: '''The soda-flavored candy handed out in the Adults' Area makes people's appearances grow, but lowers their thinking abilities. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates